RobotBoy - Oooh That Smell (Altered Version)
by Jimmy Timmy Tommy Power
Summary: Taken from the episode "Oooh That Smell" Tommy Turnable is captured by a group of toddlers who hypnotise him to an evil infant! Can Robotboy save his best friend before his next diaper change? Found in my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 - Lollipop Baby

**Disclaimer: The fanfic was taken from the episode "Oooh that smell" the group of toddlers from the episode didn't have any names so I had to come up with some. Anyway enjoy my first fanfiction**

The group of toddlers gathered around in the centre of the park as one of them dressed as a pirate stood on top of a tv set holding up Tommy Mother birthday cake

"Ahoy! I've got the greatest treasure of them all, me hearties." Said the little baby pirate laughing with joy

"Go on, cut the cake!" Ginger ordered as everyone else cheered with excitement

"I cant my papa says I'm not allowed to use a knife" he burst into tears along with the group of toddlers. Crying so much that they made little puddles beneath there toes

"Hey!" a familiar voice heard from a distance stop the toddler's puddles of tears. Looking straight ahead seeing a ten-year-old Tommy Turnable standing his ground looking right back at those little cake bandits

"Give me back my cake!" Tommy demanded but it did him no good seeing how the odds were stacked against him

"Get him!" Cried out Ginger slowly tilting his head back and pointed right at Tommy. On his command the toddlers charged straight for Tommy, tackling and pinning him to the ground. No matter how hard he tried he was too weak to break free from there tiny grips

"You're in bad luck kid. We haven't had a nap or a DIAPER change in a long time, and were might cranky!" said Ginger giving a small evil grin to a helpless Tommy Turntable. He couldn't reach his watch to call for Robot Boy, he couldn't rely on his friends Gus and Lola to swoop in and rescue him from this little predicament. All he could do was Imagine what horrors await him in this group of undisciplined children.

"Hey Jumbo, you still got that leftover Lollipop?" Ginger asked the muscle of the group. Which in response Jumbo slowly nodded his head up and down

"Hand it over!" Ginger said holding out his hand like a teenager asking for his dad's car keys. Taking his massive hand Jumbo shoves It aggressively into his diaper and slowly pulled out a half eating a giant purple lollipop, covered in lint and hair. In Response, Tommy stuck his tongue out in disgust now knowing where that lollipop has been

"You're not gonna make me eat that thing?" Said Tommy sweating with fear focusing on that discarded lollipop.

"Eat it? Who said anything about eating it? No! we got bigger plans for you kid!" Ginger laughed maniacally spinning the lollipop with one finger. Tommy tried to look away, but it was too late, his eyes have already made contact and are now in a deep trance. He has sadly become a mindless slave who awaits the command from his new master

"You will do everything I say" instructed Ginger holding out the lollipop

"I will do everything you say" Repeated Tommy in a vegetable state

"You will be bad! You will be reborn! You will become, a baby!" Ginger chuckled shoving the lollipop further into Tommy's face and in response, did absolutely nothing just drooled helplessly still under Gingers control.

"I will become a baby" Tommy repeated this time sucking thumb uncontrollably just like a real baby.

"Yes, a baby! Say goodbye to study books, table manners and potty training. Because from now on you'll be using a diaper like the rest of us!" Said Ginger

Ginger holds out his fingers in a clicking position ready to break Tommy free from his trance and move on to the next plan of action.

"When I click my fingers you will become, exactly what I wanted you to be," Ginger said slowly

One click and Tommy woke up feeling completely different. He looked to his left and right seeing his leading standing in front of him with his arms crossed smiling down at him

"Well kid, you ready to go cause some trouble?" said Ginger

"Hand me my Diaper!" Tommy commanded as he was now one of them

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2 - Mall Rugrats!

Flying through the clouds with his new nose attached to the back of his head, Robot Boy was on a mission to find his owner/best friend Tommy Turnbull who was last seen in the center of a park surrounded by Pre Criminal delinquents and half eating lint covered lollipop. Taking a couple of sniffs he picked up his scent and set to land at the scene of Tommy's disappearance

"Tommy! Tommy!" Robot boy cried out his name hoping for a response, but no one answered to his cries instead he got a rustle of wind and birds chirping somewhere in the trees above. Robot Boy continues to sniff out Tommy, taking him further away from the park and into a narrow alleyway with graffiti tags across the wall "Proto Boy Was Here" Robot boy trail stop there and the scent was coming from within an open trash can. Not thinking about what foul odors await him, he took a deep breath and dived right in, scavenging his way through mountains of trash, tossing old newspapers, rotten apple cords and expired milk cartons, just your typical everyday garbage you'll find in the bay area.

"What's this?" Robot boy questioned as he pulled out from the bottom of the trash, a white shirt with a red and orange design across the front just above the stomach. He hold it closer to the back of his head and inhaled for ten seconds

"Tommy!" Finally, Robot boy was back on track and flew off into the air continuing the search for his best friend. Meanwhile, in Bay Area mall, the pre criminal delinquents ran wild vandalizing anything that had no value to them, just like they did with the supermarket and the national bank. Ginger already was beaten up security with batons and clipboards while the rest held hostages inside a candy store, with a diapered, peanut butter and jelly covered Tommy in charge of filling up candy, in disposable diaper bags.

"We call the shots around this joint, so if anyone tries to be a hero, Junior here would be more than happy to sit on ya's!" Threatened the new Tommy as the hostages shiver with fear on a cold hard floor.

"Come on guys, let's blow this popsicle stand!" Just like that all of them followed Tommy's lead with a couple of bags full of candy, and just as he was about to say something a bad baby would say he saw right there holding her cell phone, his best friend and the only girl in his life he cared about Lola Mbola. Tommy froze with fear, looking like he just saw a ghost

"Tommy? Is that you?" Questioned Lola as she looks up and down at the new infantile Tommy

"I…I…I" Repeating the same letter of the alphabet over and over again. He swallowed and turned his head away in shame not wanting to see his friend looking like a baby

"Why is your face dirty? And why…why are you wearing a diaper?" she pointed as she asked the last question of Tommy's new disposable undergarments. Tommy couldn't answer for himself so Pirate Petey step in and did the talking for him

"Now look here little missy, he is part of our little crew now and he doesn't want to hang around with some pigtail, strawberry scented, weirdo!" Said Pirate Petey pushing Tommy away from Lola but she pulls on Tommy's arm hard causing Pirate Petey to let go

"Tommy! This isn't like you, you don't wanna spend the rest of your weekend hanging out with some pint-sized rugrats do you?" Softly asked Lola being more caring then aggressive towards her love interest

"Well, I…" Quickly cut off by Pirate Petey pushing Tommy in the rest of the baby gang holding him tight not letting him go near Lola.

"You think you're so funny pushing down a wee pirate in front of his crew, well lass will see who's laughing" Petey clicked his fingers all taking a step back except for Lola who just has her eyebrows raised. Soon she was overshadowed by Jimbo the giant baby of the group, squatted down and with force sat right on top of Lola.

"HEY! GET OFF OF ME!" shouted a struggling Lola having all that baby fat crushing her little body.

"Lola!" Tommy shouted lending his hand out to help her but Petey slapped it away

"Forget her! She's doesn't belong with the likes us, she'll just be a poop stain on our sails" Petey chuckled after he mentions the word poop. All Tommy could do was watch her friend scream in pain that is until Ginger arrived wearing a police hat and holding a baton in his hand

"What's going on here?" Questioned Ginger the leader of the group

"Nothing Captain! We were just performing a mutiny upon this sea winch!" Petey pointed out who he was referring to. Ginger stepped forward looking down at Lola almost sinking further into Jimbo's Diaper

"Really? Is that so? Awfully stupid taking on my friends like that cootie breath! And from ages, one to three how embarrassing" Ginger shakes his head in disbelief

"Ages from one to three? He is not even in your range! Right, Tommy?" Lola said disagreeing with Ginger's snarky comments

"Tommy? You know this braud?" questioned Ginger to Tommy, who was sweating so much that he almost absorbed his first Diaper.

"Know him, he and I are boyfriend and girlfriend" Screamed Lola in anger

"EWWWWWWW!" Responded the whole group with Disgust it could be heard outside the mall

"That's gross!" Ginger sticks out his tongue and closing his eyes forgetting that horrible Image

"Not as gross as your full diaper!" Lola grinned making herself look tough in front of the others

"Alright, that's it!" Ginger started to get angry grinding his teeth in frustration, Tommy started to worry and step in front of the two like a wall

"Wait! Don't do something you gonna regret boss" said Tommy

"Oh yeah? You got something else in mind for this, big kid?" questioning Tommy's authority

"As a matter of fact, I do, Jungle Gym is getting low on young recruits especially the girl kind. So why not let her into our little family, force her to become one of us" Lola couldn't believe what she was hearing, after all the times they went through together as young lovers, Tommy Turnbull had finally turned over to the baby side.

"I like the way you think kid, maybe having you around wasn't such a bad idea after all. Jimbo, sleeping gas if you please" Without any warning, Jimbo let out a monstrous fart making Lola gag and cough out loud, she always used to Gus fart when they hang out, but this one was no ordinary fart and it certainly didn't come from Gus. Her eyes got heavy, and soon she was out like a light

"Sleeping like a baby! Come on let's amscray!" Jimbo picked up Lola with ease placing her right over his right shoulder like a rag doll, leaving the mall exactly the same way they came in.


	3. Chapter 3 - The PlayRoom

"Everything was pitch black, everything was silent, everything wasn't going right for a ten-year-old named Lola Mbola, who is now a captive to a group of misbehaving toddlers and their newest member Tommy Turnbull, who has now turned over his book for something more childish and immature like Diapers and Milk. She tried to turn over to the left, but it was no good, a double knotted skipping rope had her wrists bound together making it impossible for her to escape. Her entire face was covered with a cheap rubber Mr Bumper bear mask, making it hard for her to scream for help, only the sound of Mr Bumper's catchphrases could be heard "Lookout Mr Bumper, Lookout Mr Bumper, It's behind you Mr Bumper!" she let out a massive sigh, looking down with such disappointment, in escaping from her captors, which made her realise that trying to escape and free her friend from their mind control wasn't gonna be easy, if she had her friends by her side, the odds wouldn't be stack against her. A few moments later she heard the sound of a door opening from inside the room, the sound of faint footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer to Lola, a pull from her mask was quickly ripped off her face! Exposing a bright white light, blinding her like a span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandeer in the headlights "Wakey wakey, Sleeping pukey!" said a familiar voice, who sounded older than the other toddlers, could this be Tommy Turnbull? It was hard to make out as her vision was blurred thanks to big the bright light. "Boss sent us here, said you had enough time napping. He also said to pencil in a special, play date in the playroom!" loud chuckles mocked Lola as she was grabbed by both arms dragging her across the floor "Get off me! I said get off me!" she wasn't going out without a fight, they weren't even paying attention to her cries just continuing to drag her across the floor and into a long deserted school hallway. Lola continued to cause a scene, pulling, kicking almost bitting but with no prevail. She was exhausted, but the Toddlers were not as they continue to drag her to the "PlayRoom" which had Lola thinking "Okay if you're not gonna let me go free then please tell me what' so special about this, PlayRoom?" Jimbo quickly turned his head to Lola not saying anything but a big evil smile grew big upon his face, indicating to Lola that the worse is yet to come. Meanwhile searching from above was Robot Boy, desperate to find where his best friend Tommy got to "What's this?" finally Robot Boy spotted something from far, he quickly swoops down to investigate. Sticking out from the sandbox was a long white stick, Robot Boy grabbed it and pulled it from the sand revealing it to be a large discarded Lolipop "Robot Boy, not in the mood for the sweets!" he was about to throw it away until a small label poked from the bottom of the stick. It had no name, just a logo which Robot Boy kept in the back of his data frame, a small baby panda with striped prison uniform and a chin ball attached around its ankle, Robot Boy's mood quickly changed as he slowly looks up and says "Preschool Penitentiary" dropping the lollipop, Robot Boy shoots to the skies where his next stop is where their holding his friend, The Preschool Penitentiary. While Robot Boy was speeding to the rescue, the toddlers had Lola strapped to some sort of Electric Chair, in the playroom everyone was there including Tommy who didn't get involved he just stood by a wall and watched, how they were treating Lola. "Ow! Not so rough!" Lola complained as the straps were in place and the helmet carefully lowered ontop of her head. "Easy boys, that thing ain't cheap ya know" said Ginger walking slowly towards Lola with a lollipop in his mouth "Look if this is suppose to scare me to death, you're wasting your time, Stinky! I don't get that scared easily, not by you or Gus's bad breath" Ginger raised his eyebrow "Scare you? Man you're even more stupid then you look! That chair your sitting is what the warden likes to call "The naughty chair" one of us gets out of line and they plug that sucker in, without any last words, sending a powerful charge through our brains till we are nothing but slaves, being all sweet goodie goody boy scouts. All of us here including myself have got thrown in the Naughty Chair, but times have changed. We call the shots now! span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAnd we also made some modifications to the chair, instead of being goodie goody, your gonna be naughty naughty!" Ginger snaps his fingers commanding two Toddlers to come forward each of them carrying a baby pink dress and white disposable diaper, that was big enough to fit Lola. "Give her makeover, I want to see her butt pampered like a princess" The two toddlers took action and ripped off her clothes and pulled on hair, leaving her completely naked. Lola was helpless, she couldn't move, she couldn't, she couldn't do anything! Just get powdered to death "Tommy! Help me!" Coughing Lola out loud, finally Tommy had enough and was about to step in to save Lola, but Pirate Petey blocked his way "Sorry Matey, no one's gonna start a mutiny on my watch. Unless you want the same as that sea winch over there!" they both looked over to Lola as the diaper and dress were finally placed on Lola's body. She looked completely different, younger and cuter than before, Tommy's eyes grew big as he was mesmerized by Lola's new look, However Lola was not impressed and felt ridiculous. "Now that you look part, we can finally get on with turning over to the baby side" Ginger had his finger on the switch ready to fry Lola's brain "Any last words?" Lola looks at Tommy with tears down her eyes "I love you" Tommy tearing up as well "I know" Ginger finally flicked the switch, and the chair starts to charge up, electrocuting Lola's brain. She didn't scream or cry, she was trying so hard to hold it back, to be brave and not feeble. Suddenly Robot Boy crashed through the roof and landing onto the table, sending some of the toddlers in a panic state "Robot Boy here for Tommy!" Ginger grind his gums in frustration "JIMBOOO!" pointing at Robot Boy, to attack. He felt a shadow over him as he sees Jimbo come down on Robot Boy like a wrestler performing an elbow drop from the top rope. He misses Robot Boy as he quickly moves out the way, leaving Jimbo to smash right through the table, this just made Jimbo even madder than before. "I don't want to fight!" said Robot Boy floating in mid-air "Huh?" Robot Boy heard loud moaning coming from behind, turning his head he sees Lola, still being tied and fried by the Naughty Chair. "LOLA!" without warning Jimbo grabbed Robot Boy's head and smashed it to the ground, pinning him into place. Lola could feel changes, her pigtails started to grow long, and her teeth started to sink back into her gums, growing out were two sharp fangs, and finally something started pushing out of her dress, growing bigger and bigger till it was the size of small cushion pillow, was her diaper, filling up bigger then the other toddlers in the room, this was to indicate that her transformation was complete and the chair unlashed itself off of Lola. Robot Boy had found enough strength to push Jimbo's big hand off his head, finding the opportunity to grab Jimbo's wrist and swing him around in circles, till he finally let go causing Jimbo to crash ontop of the other toddlers, taking them all out. All except for Tommy "Robot Boy!" Tommy cried looking innocent "Tommy? That you?" Questioned Robot Boy "Why you wear diaper?" Tommy couldn't answer that question and just rubbed the back of his head "It's long a story pal. Look why don't we…" Suddenly a loud aggressive scream was heard as Lola charged like a savage, viciously grabbed Robot Boy's head and pulled out some wires in the back of his head! "Lola! No!" this short circuit Robot Boy, causing him to fall the ground, leaving him completely helpless. "Robot Boy, can't move!" he tried lifting his arms but it was no good, Lola then looked at Tommy with an evil Grin on her face "Potty time! Potty Time!" she grabbed Robot Boy's arms and tore them off, then his head, soon she dismantled Robot Boy and put him back together again, but not as a Boy but as a blue potty chair. "No! No! Robot Boy not potty! I don't want to be potty!" Lola then looks at Tommy scared that she was gonna do something bad to Tommy, which made him nearly wet himself. Lola took off her diaper and dropped it on the floor "Potty time! Potty Time!" she sat on top of Robot Boy "Lola?" and then started to grunt "LOLA!" she proceeded to pee in the Robot Boy potty "NOOOOOOOO!" Cried Robot Boy as he suddenly started to gag and his eyes then started to fill her up with her urine. "Robot Potty, Is at your command" Lola just laughs and looks at Tommy who with the other Toddlers huddle together in fear, knowing what they created wasn't a new member, but a force to be reckoned with 


End file.
